


The Rule

by VityaOnBottom, YuuriOnTop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Almost smut, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Victor Nikiforov, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character Death, Characters Name Spelled as Viktor, Clueless Victor Nikiforov, Denying Katsuki Yuuri, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Smut, Experienced Katsuki Yuuri, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, If you want to see POV Yuuri Katsuki go to YuuriOnTop, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, Katsuki Yuuri is a liar, Katsuki Yuuri isn’t a Figure Skater, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Yuuri Katsuki, Makkachin Lives, Near Death Experiences, Needy Victor Nikiforov, POV Victor Nikiforov, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Top Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Dies, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, confident Yuuri Katsuki, well there is smut but yea, “I’m not in love” Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaOnBottom/pseuds/VityaOnBottom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriOnTop/pseuds/YuuriOnTop
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has just suffered his first loss to a 15 year old.To cheer himself up he decides to drown his sorrows in alcohol.What happens when he meets a charming man who isn’t all he seems to be?Collab with YuuriOnTop!





	1. Drunken Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first story on here and it’s a collab with my good friend YuuriOnTop!
> 
> We both love Dark!Yuuri and Bottom Viktor so, if you like them too I hope you’ll love this story!
> 
> Make sure to check out her story for Yuuri’s POV :)

" ** _And here we have Viktor Nikiforov in all his glory!"_ **

Viktor could still hear the words ringing in his ears.

"The all mighty god of the figure skating world..." He took a big gulp of his whiskey at that. He could only imagine what they would say if they saw their precious god knocking back so many glasses of whiskey, but they were the reason why he was in this bar anyway. Viktor Nikiforov, the unbeatable, was beaten by a 15-year-old boy.

How terrible. How embarrassing it must be to have a young Yuri Plisetsky not only beat his world record but win a gold medal? To knock their unbreakable god off of the top of the podium... 'he's getting old, maybe he should have retired last year?' He's only 28 years old and he's been skating for over 20 years now. The ice has always been a second home to him, but it seems as if it came with an expiration date. He gulped down more whiskey.

The papers were filled with articles discussing his downfall, wondering what the cause was. 'I think I might have an idea...' he thought to himself as he stumbled across the bar to hand the barkeeper some money. His fall from the top of the podium, could it be because... he's human? He could almost hear the sound of journalists typing on their computers about such a scandal now. 'Viktor Nikiforov is human? No, that can't be it...'

It was much easier to believe he was too old, and nobody wants a worn-out skater past his prime. His moping was interrupted by the sound of a man's voice. "A shot of Vodka, please." The voice said in accented English. Viktor looked over at the man who was a blur of raven hair and light skin. Although Viktor couldn't see him that well, he could tell this man was drunk... and hot. Viktor downed the rest of his whiskey. It must be getting to his head, he never usually felt attracted to people, his one and only love was the ice, with Makkachin as his mistress, but there was something about this man that made him feel different.

"Hey... you're that guy, the papers are all talking about...!" The man slurred out as he turned to face Viktor. "Name's Yuuri... Yuuri Katsuki." He held out two hands... or maybe that was the whiskey talking. Either way, Viktor held out his hand in return, feeling around for Yuuri's hand and shaking it. It felt so warm yet calloused. This must be a man who doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. Or maybe everyone's hands felt that way... it's been a long time since he touched another human... 'I like it...' Viktor licked his lips.

"That's me. Viktor Nikiforov..." he said in return. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

1 hour and 3 more glasses of whiskey later, Viktor felt like he had become well acquainted with Yuuri Katsuki. He used to be a figure skater but gave up after an injury. He did freelance work now and traveled often. The reason why he was in Barcelona was that he was given tickets to see the Grand Prix final by a client of his, but he got bored and looked at the nearby pubs. Drunk Viktor really liked this man. He didn't seem to care about popular culture, or who Viktor was. Although, that might have been the alcohol talking.

The two of them seemed to be causing such a scene that the barkeeper kicked them out of their pub. They were both giggling as they stumbled through the streets of Barcelona. "Look!" Viktor pulled on Yuuri's hand.

"It's a Cathedral!" Viktor pointed out as he stared at it in wonder. Yuuri held his hand and ran with him into the Cathedral.

"Oh, another couple?" A man inside asked, he took a sip from his flask. "You here to get married too?" Viktor ran inside, bringing Yuuri along as the man followed. Viktor giggled as he saw a wedding veil, putting it on his head.

"Oh Yuuri, I want to be your bride!" he snorted. Yuuri grabbed a top hat and put on a fancy accent.

"Only if I may be your groom." They both laughed, the man looked between the two of them and led them inside.

"Right this way, love birds..."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I finally won gold.' Viktor giggled as he looked at his ring. Yuuri carried his new husband into their hotel room, stumbling onto the bed.

"And I won the prettiest husband in the world." he slurred out as he landed on top of Viktor. 'How smooth...' Viktor thought.

"I won the sweetest husband in the world." Viktor shifted on the bed opening his arms and legs. Yuuri got in between Viktor's legs.

Viktor wrapped his legs around Yuuris waist, giggling excitedly. Yuuri smirked, "You're stunning, Viktor Nikiforov~" His own name slipped off the Japanese man's tongue as if he was born with it, a slick voice that sent wonders through his body.

"Mm... Yuuuuurrrriiiiiii.." Viktor looked into Yuuris hazel eyes, Yuuri looked back. Viktors eyes widened as Yuuri started slowly leaning closer, their soft lips colliding as they kissed. before long, the room started to be filled with short, light moans. As they kissed, Yuuri was over Viktor, he was on top. Viktor threw his arms around Yuuris neck. Yuuris tongue glided across Viktors bottom lip. Viktor couldn't help but open his mouth. He moaned, trying to follow Yuuris movement, as he was skilled with using his tongue. He was probably skilled with a lot of other things too. "Yuuuuurrriiiiiiii...." Viktor groaned Yuuri moved up, looking down at Viktor.

"Viktor?" Viktor pouted, feeling a tinge of sass coming from Yuuri. "Undress me.." Viktor watched as Yuuri smirked, he pouted. Yuuri started undoing his own belt, Viktor was pissed, he scowled. "My belt!" Viktor tried to make himself cry so Yuuri would try to feel bad, as he watched Yuuri pull his own belt off. Then he moved onto Viktor, and be stopped trying. Yuuri huffed a laugh as he took Viktors off. The laugh went straight to Viktors groin, The noise was godlike. Viktor purred lowly as Yuuri started pulling Viktors pants down for him.

He felt Yuuri hesitate once his pants made their way to his ankles before they soon continued. His pants completely off. He looked up at Yuuri who was looking at Viktors thong, making Viktor think of rocking his hips. Yuuri spoke before he could.

"A thong? Did I miscalculate and go for a woman?" Viktor pouted. "Yuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiii......" He saw Yuuri smile, which made Viktor happy, then Yuuri flipped him, and pulled him into a doggy style position, Viktors butt in the air.

"Yuuri... My Shirt..-" Viktor said Yuuri whipped Viktor with the belt, he gasped loudly. Viktor gasped as he was whipped over and over, Viktor finally yelled, "Yuuri! Hurry up! Please... I need you" Viktor jumped as he heard the belt drop to the floor. Viktor looked over his shoulder, watching Yuuri pull his boxers off. Oh. My. God. Yuuris cock was huge. Viktor licked his lips, "Mm... Yuuri you're so big.." Viktor shivered as he felt Yuuri pull his thong down. 'What's going on... I've never done anything like this..' Viktor moves his hands, spreading his cheeks as his face pressed into the sheets. There was hesitation, then Yuuri asked,

"Viktor, do you have any lube?" Viktor shook his head. "Please... Just go in Yuuri!" Viktor begged Viktor didn't know if he had ever been this needy in his life. Yuuri sighed, Viktor gasped as he felt something, he felt sensitive, he shivered.

"O...Oh, Yuuri.." Yuuri pushed inside Viktor, making Viktor gasp, and moan. "Yuuurrriii....it.." It hurt, it hurt like hell. he felt like he was being spread into pieces Viktor moaned as Yuuri grabbed some of his hair, he moaned aswell.

"Does it hurt Viktor?" Yuuri asked Viktor nodded, pushing his face into the sheets. Yuuri stopped moving, it started to hurt less, when Yuuri quickly pulled out. Viktor pouted, "Viktor! Did I hurt you that bad?" he asked, Viktor shook his head.

"My.. First time.." there was silence until Yuuri finally spoke again. "I'm sorry, Viktor, let's stop," Yuuri said. Viktor frowned but nodded, They got into bed, and waited for morning to come. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Viktor woke up with a throbbing head. He blinked, the sunlight from behind the curtains was laid on the bed. Viktor looked around the room, sitting up.

His own clothes were littered around the room, along with another persons. Viktor looked, then noticed. a bright gold ring on his hand. 'Did I get married?!' he thought, then he saw the man beside him, jet black hair, another gold ring on his hand.

‘What did I do?’ Viktor lifted the blankets, then realized they both were naked. Viktor closed his eyes. 'Did I lose my virginity?!' He carefully moved the blankets back, deciding to talk to the man. He shook the man who made a noise before his hazel eyes opened. "Who are you?" Viktor asked.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Sorry it’s been so long, but me and YuuriOnTop are back with another chapter!   
> Make sure to check out her account for Yuuri’s POV ^^
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

"Who are you?" Viktor asked, looking up at the man beside him. He had raven hair with brown eyes and looked beautiful. ‘Did we spend the night?’ He wondered.

The hot man beside him sat up, looking smug. Viktor hoped he wasn’t the type of man who slept with whoever he wanted and probably had diseases... that wouldn’t look good. ‘Viktor Nikiforov quits skating and gets an STD?’ The press would go wild.

"Who are you?" The man retorted, he looked so cocky... Viktor covered the duvet over his chest so he could feel a sense of decorum in this situation. 

He huffed "My name is Viktor Nikiforov... who are you?" Viktor studied the man, looking to see if there was any indication of his name or his job status. Well, of course there wouldn’t be.. but Viktor still wanted to check. 

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki... Do you remember anything?" the man, Yuuri, said. Viktor gulped as he thought about how terrible this situation was. Not knowing who you were waking up next to or what you did... he didn’t understand why people would do this type of thing often. 

"I was about to ask the same.." Viktor frowned as he looked down at his hands. He didn’t know whether this man was going to go to the press and tell everyone he took Viktor Nikiforov’s virginity... or they he spent the night with him. Viktor hoped he wouldn’t, but you can never be sure. 

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said. Viktor felt taken aback. ‘He apologised? Why...’ he felt confused. 

Why're you apologizing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. This was all so confusing and stress inducing... 

"I think we did it last night, we're both naked... and if you look there..." Yuuri pointed to the corner of the bed, where a bit of red blood was. "We either did it.. and you lost your virginity or we hurt ourselves, I'm not in pain..." 

Viktor’s eyes widened, a slight flush on his face. ‘So it is true...’ he panicked, getting up slowly. As soon as he did so, he felt a sharp pain which made him fall over. 

The man rushed over to him which Viktor felt very grateful for, he carefully put his hands on his shoulder. "I'm in pain.." Viktor whimpered, slowly putting his hands-on Yuuris arm. This pain felt unlike any other he had experienced from skating alone, but it didn’t hurt as much as most of the injuries he’s had... truly, Viktor was milking it a bit, enjoying having help from this seemingly-kind man who helped him stand. Viktor leaned against him as they walked to the bathroom. 

"Hot or cold?" Yuuri grunted, wobbling them both towards the bath, Viktors head laid on Yuuris shoulder, he was enjoying being able to have an excuse to receive this kind of attention. 

"Mmm.. hot" Viktor decided, the man moved Viktor to the counter, making him lean against it and let go of him. Viktor frowned a little, wanting him to pay attention to him again but he knew Yuuri had to let go to turn the bath on for him. Either way, Viktor pouted. 

"So.. do you have any pets?" Yuuri asked, Viktor's face suddenly brightened, forgetting about his childishness. "Yes! I have a little girl.. actually a big girl! her name is Makkachin and she's the best dog in the world!" he said excitedly, his hands gripping the sides of the counter.

The man smiled, Viktor couldn’t help but think it was the nicest smile he has ever seen. "I used to have a poodle, I haven't seen him in a while though" Yuuri said as he turned off the water. He then got up and helped Viktor into the bath.

He yelped, "It's hot!" Viktor jumped up and held onto Yuuri, wanting another excuse to be able to stay close to him. 

“You said you wanted it hot, Viktor.." Yuuri said. Viktor looked up at him puzzled and narrowed his eyes.

"I did?" He asked, to which Yuuri sighed and nodded. A pout spread across his face, he didn’t want to admit defeat. He raised his head up like a brat. "Well.. You made it too hot!" he accused.

"I'm going to make us breakfast.. or.. lunch... I don't know what time it is" Yuuri said, squinting. Viktor figured he was trying to be an adult and leave the conversation while Viktor was whining, but Viktor wasn’t finished just yet. 

“Yuuuuuri! Come back!” He called out as he splashed his foot around in the bath. “I need some water!” He whined. 

Viktor frowned, laying back in the bath with a sigh. The hot water did feel nice on his muscles, but he missed being able to talk to this man... he could act like a child with him and he felt like he wasn’t annoying him at all. 

Most people found Viktor’s whining annoying and told him to grow up. This is why he only really has one friend... Even Yūri Plisetsky, 15 year old, just over 10 years younger than he is, told him he acted like a toddler. 

Viktor didn’t mean to... he could try to act more mature... yes... he would do just that. He sat up in the bath, washing his body off and grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He heard the sound of footsteps outside and decided to leave the room as he was. 

"Why'd you leave me?" He asked in a childish anger. So much for being mature...

"I just was ordering us food," Yuuri said softly, zipping up his bag as he then walked over to Viktor, helping him to the bed. He wanted to be nice to Yuuri, but he also wanted to test how far he could act so childish before Yuuri got annoyed. 

"Oh shut up! You were in your bag! You liar!" Viktor said, a slight angry pout to his face. It made him look, less threatening, more like a baby who was trying to be mean. 

"Oh Viktor, I was just sorting my things out..." Yuuri sighed as if on time, he heard a knock on their door. "I'll answer it, you get some clothes on, alright?"

Viktor sighed softly, but nodded, sitting on the bed in defeat. It seemed like Yuuri wasn’t all that fazed about it after all... Viktor thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned, wondering if his hair looked good enough that Yuuri was letting him get away with it... or maybe Yuuri just likes Viktor. 

That seemed more unlikely considering most people didn’t like Viktor. 

Yuuri came back about a minute later and set the food in his hands down on the table beside Viktor. Food was definitely the way to go if Yuuri wanted to find a way to Viktor’s heart. 

He smiled happily, throwing himself over to it. more like falling; as Viktor tried to walk but he fell face-first into the food.

That made Yuuri crack into laughter, as Viktor slowly looked up, the food now destroyed and most of it was over his face.

What.

A.

Mess.

Viktor started rubbing his hands over his face, licking his hands afterward. "I'm fucking disgusting," he said. The embarrassment of the moment making him pop out a swear unlike what he would usually say. 

Yuuri ruffled the man's wet hair, making water drip everywhere. "I gotta go, okay?" Yuuri said Viktor reached to Yuuri, grabbing onto his clothes with his yolk filled hand.

"Do you have to?" Viktor asked, grabbing the blankets with his other hand, bringing it up to his face, rubbing his face against it. He didn’t want this man to leave him just in case he never returned. He’s had this happen to him many times before... the most memorable example being of his mother telling him she would be right back and never again returning. 

"Yes I do, Maybe call your coach to pick you up?" Yuuri suggested, pulling out of Viktor's grip. Yuuri walked to the door. 

"I'll do that.." Viktor said in a soft, quiet voice. Yakov was used to picking up the pieces of Viktor’s broken heart anyway...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Viktor arrived home after receiving a scolding from Yakov who told him he ‘knew better than to make such a mess of himself’, leaving him with a cryptic reminder to make sure he stays safe, Viktor went on his phone. 

He found a few things from the night before- photos, strange websites he had looked up such as ‘how to become a Japanese bride’ and ‘japanese wedding mood board Pinterest’. The thing that made him the most excited was finding a phone number on his notes saved as ‘Yuuri Katsu-sexy’. 

Time to test out if Yuuri really wanted him out of his life...

[Viktor]: Yuuri!  ヾ ( ≧ ∇ ≦ ) ゞ

[Yuuri]: Who is this?

[Viktor]: Viktor!

[Viktor]: I got home safely, I'm in bed!

Viktor decided to use that as his excuse for messaging. If Yuuri was a gentleman he would want to know if Viktor had made it home safely. 

[Yuuri]: How did you get my number?

[Viktor]: It was in my notes!

Viktor hoped he wasn’t coming across as creepy..

[Yuuri]: I need to go home and sleep, cya later.

Viktor frowned at the message, maybe he was coming across as creepy? Or maybe Yuuri thought he was too much just like everyone else did... 

‘Don’t let them see you cry... stay happy or else people won’t want to be with you...’

He thought to himself before responding. 

[Viktor]: Oh.. okay bye! message me tomorrow morning, okay?

Viktor put his phone away before he could see if Yuuri responded. He probably won’t message me again... 

He sighed and played with the ring on his finger, suddenly remembering it was there. The shock of the moment made him forget all about it, but here it was... golden and shiny. 

“Yuuri!” He gasped, looking through his phone and noticing a picture of the two of them dressed as if they had just gotten married. “What did we do...?”


	3. How to lose a man in 1 day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop we got this finished a lot earlier than last time! I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)

Don’t panic... don’t panic...

As many times as Viktor thought those particular words, he still couldn’t help but panic. 

“I need to talk to Yuuri... but he said he needed to go... he probably doesn’t want me to bother him... but this is making me go crazy!” 

He ranted on and on to a sleepy Makkachin who probably just wanted to go to sleep so she didn’t have to deal with her over dramatic owner. 

“Should I call him?” He asked Makkachin. The dog looked up at him, not making any other gesture. “Good, I thought so too.” He said, grabbing his phone and pressing speed-dial.... yes, Viktor already added him to speed-dial... but he is his supposed husband...

A gruff voice answered the phone “hello? Who is this? I’m driving...” he said quickly, before Viktor could get a word in. 

“Yuuri! Oh my god I just figured something out and you will not believe it...” Viktor said in an overly dramatic voice. Yuuri sighed, Viktor could almost feel his frustration. 

“Viktor, I’m kind of driving right now... can this wait?” Viktor shook his head passionately as if Yuuri could see it. 

“This can’t wait any longer, Yuuri. It’s urgent.” He said, he put on a cool tone as if he was in a business meeting. “Yuuri... this needs to stay between us ok?” He said. 

There was a bit of shuffling on the other end before Yuuri said “Viktor... don’t tell me just yet...”

Viktor gasped. “Did you not hear me! This is urgent! The press can’t know that Viktor Nikiforov got really drunk and ended up getting married to a stranger!” He squeaked out. 

Viktor was sure he heard more than one gasp on the other line, making him feel confused. Yuuri stuttered out “V-Viktor! I’m in the car with some work colleagues...” he sounded angry. 

“Oops...” Viktor thought. He probably should have waited to see if Yuuri was alone first... but Viktor wasn’t someone who liked to own up to his mistakes. 

“Yuuri! Why didn’t you tell me?!” He started to pace around the room, picking things up from the floor and putting them in random locations. 

Yuuri sighed and muttered something under his breath in another language, probably in his own language. “Viktor... I have to go...” he said, hanging up the phone not even a second afterwards. 

His voice sounded... dark for a second. It made shivers run down Viktor’s spine. 

“Did I piss him off that much? I just wanted to talk to him so we could discuss what our next move is... but he definitely seemed to not want to talk to me...”

Viktor laid back on his bed, sighing and closing his eyes. “He did say he’s with colleagues... but, why would that make him so mad at me?” He wondered as he placed a hand on his chest. 

“Oh Makkachin... why does my chest hurt so much?” He asked as his eyes watered. “What is this feeling? Why does it feel so bad?”

He looked at his phone one last time before deciding to have a warm shower. He didn’t want the numbness he used to feel to return. 

Before, when his whole life revolved around skating and winning gold medals, he went about his days like a robot; wake up, eat, warm up, practice, come home, dinner, feed and play with Makkachin, sleep and repeat. He didn’t want to return to that... especially now he has officially retired from skating. His life would be filled with nothing...

To stop his thoughts from turning too dark he stood in the shower, the warm water hitting against his skin like a waterfall running against his back. The steam fogged up the room and Viktor took deep breaths, inhaling it into his lungs. 

It was hard to tell how long had passed by, but soon enough his phone started vibrating loudly against the hard surface of the sink. He glanced over at it from afar and then left the shower, answering. 

“Hello?” He asked, his voice a little quiet and unsure of itself. 

“Viktor.” The voice said. He recognised it as Yuuri’s voice, sounding a little moody but like he was trying to hold back. “It’s me...” 

Viktor gulped, he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off “oh Yuuri... I didn’t expect you to call. What’s up?” He tried to sound collected. Like a normal, adult human being. If being childish turned Yuuri off, Viktor could pretend to be more like an adult. He would do anything he could to keep him in his life...

Yuuri sighed, he seemed to be struggling with something that made him groan a little “hang on...” Yuuri must have put the phone down somewhere as he finished what he was doing. Viktor took that opportunity to put his phone on speaker, going into his walk in wardrobe to pick out a silk night top and shorts, starting to fold them, ready to change into them. 

“Ok I’m back... so what did you say earlier? We’re married?” Yuuri asked. 

“It appears so... I have a ring, and I found some photos on my phone...” he said as he started to brush his hair. 

Yuuri groaned a little again, he seemed pretty moody... maybe he wasn’t a night person? “Well, that’s inconvenient... when are you going back to Russia?” He huffed out. 

“I don’t know... I’m not sure I’m going to go to four continents... or worlds... so I can stay as long as I want...” Viktor said, finishing off brushing his hair. 

“Good. We can see if there’s any way to get a divorce or if this marriage is even legal..” Yuuri said as Viktor started to get changed into his night clothes quickly at the sound of a knock at the door. 

“Good idea... hold on a minute, someone is at the door...” Viktor said, he brought his phone with him as he answered the door, leaving it on the side. “Yakov!” He said brightening up. 

Yakov sighed and handed a bag of dog toys over. “You forgot these... this is the last time I’ll be looking after her you know..” Yakov didn’t look very happy, his face turning sour as he spoke. 

Viktor nodded, not taking what he said seriously “well, thank you again Yakov!” Viktor shut the door in his face, turning to Makkachin and showing her the bag of dog toys. “Look what grandpa Yakov brought over!” He cooed at her, completely forgetting about his phone until a voice boomed out sounding a little more wary. 

“Viktor?” The voice asked “was that your coach?” 

Viktor looked at his phone and almost ran over “uhhh yes, yes it was! Sorry I forgot I had you on the phone. My coach would tell you it’s because I have a terrible memory...” he hummed. 

Yuuri’s voice sounded a little less moody than before. It almost sounded... wary? Viktor didn’t know why he would be so concerned about his coach when he was fine to ask him to get Yakov to pick him up earlier... “Okay... maybe you should try to be nicer to him?” He said. 

Viktor narrowed his eyes. “Nicer? I’m nice to him already...” Viktor said feeling sure of himself. “Anyway, he doesn’t mind it...” Viktor sat on his bed and started to squeak a toy at Makkachin. 

There was a tired sigh from the other line. “Okay just... be careful.” Viktor heard the sound of water running. Was Yuuri in the shower? Or getting into the shower? His cheeks felt hot as he imagined it...

“I have to go now, but I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 11am. Text me your address.” He commanded, which didn’t help with Viktor’s situation... all he could imagine was Yuuri, naked and wet from the water dripping down his body, looking down at him with a smirk on his face as he commanded him to do things for him.

“I- um... ok!” Viktor tried to sound natural, but it came out as a squeak. “I’ll text you the details... um... goodbye!” He finished, handing up the phone. 

Viktor held a hand to his chest, feeling it race as his body betrayed him. That voice... the thought of Yuuri... naked and commanding... it made him look through his suitcase, digging through until he found a red box. 

Usually he didn’t like to do this before a competition... but he wasn’t competing anymore. He opened the box, grabbing a large dildo and a bottle of lube. Viktor squirted the lube on his fingers, inserting one finger inside his hole to open himself up. 

The feeling... it was so tight, yet he felt like he needed to be filled up more. He moved the finger around inside him and inserted another finger, moving them around in a scissoring motion to open up his hole even more. 

He tried to think of Yuuri... of his beautiful body... voice... his steady presence dominating him and controlling him... but he needed more. 

Viktor wasn’t known for being good at making decisions.. he grabbed his phone and called Yuuri again. It took a couple of tries before he answered, his voice a little stressed. “Viktor... I told you I had to go.. what do you want now?” 

At the sound of his voice Viktor inserted another finger, he wasn’t expecting the stretch to feel so good but, combined with Yuuri’s voice... it felt great. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked confused after not hearing a response from Viktor. It made him flush red. His voice sounded great coming from his lips...

“Y-Yuuri...” he tried to sound collected, but it was hard to keep the pleasure out of his voice. “I just um... wanted to... ask what it is we’re doing tomorrow?” He looked at his dildo, wondering if he should use it while Yuuri is talking or if that would be a bit too much.

Yuuri seemed to pause for a minute before asking “Viktor... is someone there?” He sounded a little conflicted. Yuuri must know all about what he’s doing right now... he must have been a part of similar conversations with countless other people... 

“No... just me...” he replied, moving a finger inside and biting his lip, letting out a slight hiss. Yuuri seemed to fumble a little before he responded back to that. 

“Are you being a bad boy?” Yuuri asked. To anyone else that might have made them want to keep going and beg for more... but Viktor could hear how tired and conflicted he sounded. He didn’t want to force him to do something like this just because they’re ‘married’...

Viktor panicked and said “I- I have to go!” He said, hanging up on Yuuri with a sigh. He felt so embarrassed... why did he think that was a good idea? 

“Yuuri must think I’m such a creep... calling him up just to listen to his voice so I could get myself off... how can I face him tomorrow?” He asked himself as he covered his face with his hands, forgetting about the lube on his fingers for a second and cringing as it touched his face. 

He packed away the toys in his box and washed his face and hands thoroughly, staring at his reflection for a minute. “Who am I? Viktor Nikiforov doesn’t act so... idiotic in front of other people. He doesn’t do the chasing... other people chase after him.” He took a deep breath, trying to remind himself of that, but he didn’t recognise the face that stared back at him... 

“Time to get some sleep... maybe things will work themselves out in the morning.” He thought to himself. 


	4. Everything’s Better With Coffee

Viktor wasn’t a very patient man. If you asked Yakov, Yuri Plisetsky or anyone from the short list of people who knew him, they would say the same thing. 

So when he realised he would have to wait for Yuuri that morning, it didn’t sit well with him. He sighed; he had been scrubbing the dishes for almost an hour already because she didn’t know what else to do with her time. Needless to say, his dishes were certainly extra clean.

After his hands started to prune up from being soaked in the water for so long, he decided to do something else. He ended up making a nice hot bubble bath for himself which probably didnt help with his pruning fingers.

The bath might not have helped his fingers, but it made him feel relaxed- the scent of lavender reminding him of his idea of a holiday; frolicking through a garden filled with different kinds of beautiful flowers. He was running. It was only until he reached his destination that he realised he was running towards something, or rather, someone…

It was Yuuri. Standing there in a loose shirt and pants with a look of love and admiration on his face. 

He gasped and sat up in the bath. “Okay… maybe having a bath wasn’t such a good idea…” he told himself. It just made him feel more confused about his feelings for Yuuri, but really, he shouldn’t be having feelings for someone who obviously doesn’t like him back. 

“Viktor Nikiforov is usually the chasee not the chaser” he thought. At least, that’s what the media made it seem like. 

He didn’t want to think about it anymore. Noticing he didn’t have a lot of time left before Yuuri would be here he decided to finish up in the bath, getting ready for Yuuri’s visit.

Just as he finished drying off his hair but not styling it, he heard a knock at the door.

“Blyat, I’m not even dressed!” He panicked and grabbed some clothes, quickly throwing them on before running to the door as there was a louder, more agitated sounding knock.  


“Okay okay!” He said, opening the door. He couldn’t help but worry about how he looked right now - he was probably a mess… “Come in..” he added, trying to smooth his hair.  


Yuuri moved past Viktor, laying his bag on the couch. Viktor looked at the time and wondered if he had his timing all wrong. Not wanting to let him know how he was awake for so long before his arrival panicking, he decided to ask “did I sleep in?”  


Yuuri looked over at him and he couldn’t help feeling like a bug under a microscope. “No, I’m just a bit early.” He said.  


Viktor hummed softly, deciding to examine Yuuri too to see whether he was up early or if he was just bored and decided to come by early. He then noticed how tired he looked and frowned. “You have bags under your eyes, what time did you sleep?” Viktor asked like a concerned mother.  


Something must have annoyed Yuuri with this question because he answered with a hiss “Why are you bothered?” 

Viktor felt hurt at his reaction, he didnt mean to annoy him, he was just a little concerned about whether he was getting enough sleep. It was then that Yuuri answered.

“I.. I’m sorry, I’m just really tired.” He said, “I went to bed a while after you ended the call..” Yuuri laid a hand on the back of his neck, which made Viktor blush as he remembered what happened during the call.

“Right... I’m sorry about that” He said, looking at his feet. He expected Yuuri to be as disgusted as he most likely was yesterday and for some reason, it hurt him to think about that. However, all of a sudden… he felt a large, warm hand engulfing his. As quick as he felt the warmth, he felt it leave just as soon. 

“I.. don’t be sorry.” Yuuri said, looking up at the ceiling, adding an awkward laugh. Viktor didn’t want things to feel so awkward and unnatural so he stammered out a bunch of questions.  


“Well.. take a seat. What do you want? Water? Tea..” He trailed off as he went through a list of the items he had available. 

“Do you have any coffee?” Yuuri asked as he ran a hand through his silky black hair, he then laid down with a small grunt and Viktor took that as a cue to start making the coffee.

He stumbled into the kitchen, blushing and mentally berating himself about what happened.

“Ok, you can do this… just be cool Viktor…” he said to himself, trying to psyche himself up, but to no avail.

“He thinks I’m a creep…” he rubbed his face with a whine, suddenly remembering why he came in here “oh! Coffee… right…” 

He started to look around in the cupboards, scanning each shelf quickly before remembering he didnt even buy any coffee. “I don’t even like coffee…” he mumbled to himself. What a dummy.

He would have poked his head out to ask Yuuri what he wanted instead, but thats too normal for viktor… He instead decided to make Yuuri a cup of tea, holding it in his hand like a waiter.  


“I... I don’t have coffee, so I made you tea!” He said, moving his hand out with the cup of tea.  


“Why didn’t you tell me..?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘Good question, Yuuri…’ he thought.

“I.. was too nervous” Viktor said, putting the cup on the table with a clink as he walked to an arm chair, sitting down as he looked over.

“Now, lets talk.” Yuuri said.


End file.
